Losing Control
by Molto Bene
Summary: Set after Savage Land Strange heart. How does Ororo cope with the after effects of having her control ripped from her.


I do not own Xmen.

The events follow Savage land, Strange Heart. From xmen the animated series. Its about what happened afterwards. Because after going through something like that, damaged must have been done.

...

Thunder clapped, the wind and rain howled outside of the Xavier school for the gifted. The occupants of the house where gathered in the room where the storms creator was sleeping. They watched as she continued to toss, lightening crackling around her head.

'I don't get why we are just watching her, shouldn't we wake her up?' Logan asked anger mixed with worry laced within his voice. He didn't like seeing anybody like this especially Ororo. He knew what it was like to be hunted by your dreams.

'No. The professor said this would happen. When she is sleeping her mind is opened, it allows her emotions to control her powers. The Professor said that it took her months to learn to close her mind when she slept. After what happened to her, he expected that she had lost some control of her powers. She needs to learn how to do it again, and the only way she can do that if she works through it.' Beast tried to explain the best he could, he knew what Logan was feeling, he too did not like seeing her like this

'But the Professors not here with her. He's to occupied experimenting on Jean then to come back and help Storm!' Logan shouted angrily, he was fed up with everybody thinking that the Professor knew best. They have always had to follow what he said. That what he said was right but what if he wasn't. He had been wrong before. If it had been Jean in Ororo's place he would have been here straight away.

'Sugar don't shout you will wake her up.' Rogue spoke in a calming voice as she placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, however he shook it of and walked off to look out of the balcony window.

'The professor would be here if he could but under the circumstances he believed his place is with Jean. If he doesn't achieve to remove the Phoenix, then heavens no what will happen to her. He would not be able to do anything anyway; Storm has to do this on her own. I know it's heard to watch but it's not like she is alone, we are here' Beast hoped that this would calm Logan's nerves but also that of the other worried faces he saw around the room.

_Storm ran through the dark, she could not see where she was going but she knew that if she didn't run then she would be consumed by the evil that followed her. Running as fast as she could she continue through the pitch black. She could here the beating of wings behind her as the evil drew closer._

_Suddenly she ran straight into a wall of some kind. She could not see it but as she ran her hands over it to find an entrance of some kind, she could feel its ruff texture. As she continued to find a way through she heard a bang behind her, turning around she could still see nothing through the dark but she felt its hot breath on her skin. Desperate now she turned round again back to the wall, however she saw two red eyes gleaming down at her. Screaming she tried to run left between the wall and the creature behind her, but she was stopped in her tracks by another solid object. Turning around she tried to her left but again she was stopped. She was trapped. _

'_You are mine Weather Witch.' A voice came from behind her. Turning around, she shot lightening straight at the sound but it did not collide with anything. Suddenly she felt hands come from behind her and grabbed her head._

'_Your powers are mine Weather Witch.'_

_Struggling with all her strength she tried to break free but the grip was to strong, and her strength was being drain from her._

'_No stop it. Leave me alone. I can not allow it. Stop it. STOP IT!' _

'Stop it. STOP IT!' Storm shouted as she sprang awake. Pulling her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them before placing her forehead on top and began to shake. She was not even aware of someone taking a seat beside her and began rubbing their hand up and down her back.

'Hush now sugar. Everything's fine. We're all here with you. Nothing is going to happen.' Rogue calmly spoke to her, as she continued to rub her back.

Lifting her head slightly Storm looked to her left to see Rogue watching her with a concerned look on her face. Raising her head more, so that she could look around her room she saw that Beast was standing just behind Rogue, an equally concerned look on his face. She saw Jubilee sat on her dressing table chair, with Gambit leaning on it next to her. With finally Wolverine stood at her balcony window starring out of them watching the weather, as it slowly calmed down. Turning back to Rogue she huddled herself into Rogues strong arms, as she wrapped them around her, and began crying into her shoulder.

The sudden show of emotion shocked Rogue and the others. They had never seen Ororo cry like this. A look passed between them all, one of both shock and concern. Logan turned round as he heard her begin to cry. His whole body craved to go over their, capture her in his arms and never let her go. His heart broke at what she had gone through. Nobody should have their control taken away from them. He had experienced it before in his life and it was never a pleasant experience. Turning the handle, he opened the door of the balcony, allowing a cool breeze to filter through the room, as he stepped through to stand outside. The slight breeze circled the room, brushing each of its occupants, including Ororo, who was still crying within Rogues arms. The gentle breeze slowly brushed her exposed arms. This simple exposer of the elements began to ease her crying. Slowly pulling away from Rogue, she looked over her shoulders at her open balcony door and the man standing outside. All she wanted was to feel the elements ran freely around her, feel the rain against her bare skin, the static that flows through her as she controls them. But she wouldn't and she couldn't. The one simple act of having her control taken away had now caused her to be afraid to use her powers once more. She was so frightened that she would simple become that primal elemental being once again. That she would hurt or even possible kill one of her family, that she would rather live not using her powers then have that one possible scenario come true.

…

Please Review


End file.
